


Impulse Wedding

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Marauders' Era, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: James does some thinking and realises that if they don't do something, he and Sirius will drift apart after Hogwarts. Completely unacceptable.





	Impulse Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This is... well. It exists.
> 
> For the prompt: “Can I pleeeease have a fluffy maybe a bit smutty first "I love yous" fic? Maybe they'd been going out for a while or it's the catalyse for their long and happy life together (yes I'm still in denial) either one of fine? Thank you for all your amazing stories I live for them! We are so blessed!”
> 
> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com/post/168154429475/can-i-pleeeease-have-a-fluffy-maybe-a-bit-smutty)

James and Sirius were… well _JamesandSirius_. You never saw one of them without the other, and if you did, they were miserable for having been separated. They were spontaneous and sometimes made rash decisions, but most of those turned out okay, so they didn’t stop. They couldn’t surprise each other, but everyone else, well, they never stopped being surprised by those two.

It was the day before Winter Break started, and everyone was lazing around. There weren’t any classes, and everyone-- teachers and students both-- just wanted to get out of there.

Today, James and Sirius weren’t wreaking havoc like they usually did with their free time. Instead, they were lying on the floor of their dormitory, staring up at the ceiling that was temporarily enchanted to act out  _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_. Currently, it was on ‘The Warlock’s Hairy Heart’, not that either of them were truly watching.

“I’m going to miss you,” James said out of nowhere.

“Unless you’ve got some news for me, mate, we’re going to the same place for break. There won’t be an opportunity to miss me because I’m not gonna leave you alone.”

“I mean after Hogwarts.”

“Again, unless you’ve got some news for me, that doesn’t make sense. We’re getting a flat together, remember?”

James sighed aggravatedly. “You know what I mean.”

“Can’t say I do.” For once, he wasn’t being difficult on purpose, and James was fully aware of that.

“We’re living together next year, but what about after that?”

“We keep living together,” Sirius said, the ‘duh’ in his tone obvious even if he didn’t make the intonation. “Why are you so worried about this anyway?”

“I’m planning.”

“Planning what?”

“The fuck do you think?” James asked, rolling onto his stomach and propping himself up on his elbows so he could look at Sirius.

Sirius tilted his head back for a moment with his back arched to make eye contact, then relaxed again. He shrugged, frowning that he didn’t automatically know what James meant. “If I knew what you were thinking I wouldn’t have had to ask.”

“People get married after graduating from Hogwarts. A few years, then bam, wedding bells and suddenly their best mate lives in a different town and they don’t see each other everyday.”

“Ah.” Sirius tilt his head. “Y’know, you have a point.”

“I _know_ I have a point, Si, that’s--”

“No,” Sirius cut him off, “I mean, that’s a _really_ good point. We just need to make sure we don’t get married.”

James frowned at him. “How do we do that?”

“ _We_ get married. To each other.” He rolled in a way that was distinctly uncomfortable, but had the advantage of letting him see James without having to get up. “Let’s get married.”

James raised an eyebrow. “That was a shite proposal.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t a proposal, it was more like… asking if I _should_ propose.” When James didn’t immediately say anything, Sirius said, expectant, “So?”

Confused, James asked, “‘So’ what?”

“So do you want to get married?”

“Yeah totally,” James said, not even having to pause to think about it. “Can we do it over break?”

“Sure.”

“...That was still a shite proposal.”

* * *

Euphemia was equal parts excited and flustered. Excited, because they were getting married and she could officially claim Sirius as her son. Flustered, because she had thought they were still pining over each other but suddenly she was planning a wedding for two people who insisted they didn’t care how nice it looked, they just wanted to get married. She would roll her eyes and mutter, “Boys,” when that would happen. If they were a little bit older, they would put more stock in this day (although she did appreciate that they were more excited for their life after this than this single day).

For all that it was their wedding and she knew she should respect their wishes, she did ignore that bit. They might say they didn’t care if it looked gorgeous or where it was or what they were wearing, but she knew they would regret not having decent wedding pictures. So despite her and Fleamont’s desires to make this wedding opulent, they settled on a simple wedding in their backyard. She wanted to drape the area in gold and white, fill it with all the glory her boys deserved.

Instead she focused on hanging fairy lights, filling the empty area with soft, warm light. She got them and Remus and Peter suits, she bought a few bouquets because like it or not, each of the grooms was going to be holding one, for pictures if nothing else. She didn’t bother with chairs, knowing the union would be short, and the guest list comprised of four-- six if you counted the officiant and photographer, which she didn’t.

She watched as Sirius linked his fingers with James, giving his hand a comforting squeeze and started to tear up. She knew that they belonged together, but she hadn’t been sure she’d live long enough to see it happen. She leaned into Fleamont’s side and could tell from the way he molded into it that he was thinking the same thing.

The officiant wasn’t saying much, more giving direction for when they needed to do what. Personally, she would have liked someone who knew the boys, someone who could give them the romantics they deserved but didn’t ask for.

He asked Sirius to place the ring on James’s finger, which he did, giving his hand a light kiss after sliding it on and smiling softly at him.

* * *

Sirius closed the door behind them and rested against it, still smiling at James. He felt like he hadn’t stopped since the ceremony. He chuckled, “I can’t believe Mum was so into that.”

James shook his head. “I can. I think she’s just happy you’re officially part of the family, y’know?”

Sirius hummed but didn’t dwell on it. “She didn’t ask how we got together, or when, or… anything really. I kinda thought she would.”

James shrugged, undoing his tie and the top buttons on his shirt. Then his coat came off, then the vest, then the shoes. He felt like a bloody cake with all these tiers, not particularly caring at the moment that he looked resplendent in black and gold-- he just wanted to be comfy.

Sirius took off his coat, but stopped after that, just watching James rub his hands over his face-- after a small break to take off his glasses. “So.”

James looked at him expectantly.

Sirius looked around the room in a showy way. “It is our wedding night. I hear there are traditions about this sort of thing.”

James snorted and said, “Yeah, cause we’re so traditional,” but held out his hand for Sirius, pulling him in for a kiss. Sirius opened his mouth for him automatically, pressing up against him without hesitation, though he couldn’t feel much through his suit. James smiled against his mouth, leaning back to unbutton his vest for him.

Afterwards, Sirius hummed, snuggling up to James under the covers. “I love you.”

James giggled, then it turned into a full laugh, making him sit up so he didn’t asphyxiate or summat.

Sirius glared up at him, but not because he was actually upset-- well, he was a little bit. James gave great cuddles and now he was gone. “Are you coming back down yet?”

With a last little laugh and shake of his head, James flumped back down to the bed. “I love you too, you tosser.” He shifted to his side to face Sirius. “And just so you know? You could’ve said that _before_ we got married.”

Sirius shrugged unrepentantly. “You could’ve done too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to send in a prompt of your own!


End file.
